Pool Party
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan loses track of the time and finds himself alone in the pool until Mal shows up and decides to have a private little pool party for just the two of them even if Duncan doesn't want to party!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was after 3:00am at the playa and it was a nice night out so Duncan accidentally ended up staying out in the pool later then he thought, he didn't even realize that Tyler, Scott and Geoff went inside over 2 hours ago. Duncan climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge of it and looked at the moon and stars, even he had to admit that it was nice out and it was even nicer now that everyone was gone and there was nothing but silence.

"Nice night, Sweetie." Mal sat down next to him.

"What do you want this time Mal?" Duncan looked down at his reflection.

"I saw you from my room." Mal laughed. "Looked like you could use some company."

"I thought you went away for good this time." Duncan chuckled. "They all think Mike got rid of you but who the fuck are we trying to kid? You can fool all of them but it won't work on me."

"I already knew that and that's exactly why I came to see you." Mal laughed. "You think I want that annoying Zoey girl? I want you and you should already know that I know exactly how to get what I want."

"You wouldn't want to risk getting caught in your act a second time, would you?" Duncan smirked. "I don't think it's going to happen this time. I don't think you have the balls to do it and risk getting caught."

"You should never underestimate me, Sweetie." Mal laughed. "Take off your swim trunks."

"No way." Duncan went to get up but Mal grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the ground and into the pool.

"I tried to ask nice." Mal cross his arms and laughed. "You're the one who always needs to be difficult."

"Dude! what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Duncan swam over to the edge and gasped for air.

"What's wrong with me is that I'm not in you, Sweetie." Mal took off his shirt and pants to reveal that he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath and he jumped in the pool with Duncan who was far from pleased with the scenario.

Duncan splashed and kicked Mal and did everything he possibly could to get out of his grasp, the battle between the two ended up with Mal grabbing Duncan's mohawk and pulling his head back as far as he could, Duncan ended up getting to the shallow end of the pool to about 4 feet of water and he slammed Mal down into the water after managing to get him in a headlock, Mal was far from please and as Duncan darted for the shallow end of the pool Mal jumped on his back and pushed him down before he made it to the stairs of the pool.

"C'mon Sweetie, just stop struggling." Mal grunted as he kept Duncan down in the shallow water as Duncan tried to stand up and knock Mal off of him. Eventually Duncan couldn't handle Mal's body weight and just slowly gave up. "Calm down, C'mon Sweetie just breathe and stay still, if you pass out I'm not saving you and you'll drown."

Mal pulled Duncan's swim trunks just down below his ass, that's as far as he needed them to be and didn't want to waste time and have Duncan struggle on him again. Mal positioned himself and entered Duncan, making Duncan involuntarily moan and then let out a slight grunt. Mal wasn't being gentle, there was blood that was going into the water and Mal loved it, to him that only meant that his Sweetie hasn't done this in awhile, which proved Mal was the only one who had him there and that made Mal extremely hard and he started to thrust harder and harder into Duncan.

"Oh god, Sweetie! You ready for this?" Mal moaned as he shot a load inside of Duncan, who could feel the warm load enter inside of him and it made his squirm. Mal finally finished and gave a satisfied sigh and released his grip on Duncan and fell into the water. Duncan was panting from the things Mal finished doing and caught in the moment both of them stayed in the water and said nothing. A few moments later Duncan started to get up and attempt to leave, Mal just left him stand up and take a few steps before he made his next move of pushing Duncan into the side of the pool and blocking him in.

"C'mon Mal, this is getting old." Duncan was breathing heavy. "I just want to go the hell to bed and forget this night happened."

"I don't think so." Mal smirked, he was getting another erection and Duncan could feel it on his leg. "The night is still young and I want to party until the sun rises."

"Mal, I don't want to do this anymore." Duncan glared at him. "I'm not even scared of you anymore, you're just stronger then me and I don't care that I admitted that! You're the biggest nutcase that I've ever met!"

"I don't care what you want, Sweetie." Mal laughed. "Now get sucking and if you bite then you'll regret it. Do you remember what happened the first and only time you tried that?"

"Yes..." Duncan muttered. "I don't need the reminder."

"I do." Mal told him. "Tell me what happened."

"I bit you when we were in Juvie." Duncan muttered. He hated when Mal reminded him of these things.

"And what did I do to you?" Mal laughed. "C'mon, I know this one stuck to that tiny little brain of yours."

"You somehow managed to get the officers handcuffs and then you chained me to the bottom bunk in our cell, shoved my socks in my mouth as a gag and shoved a vibrator that I still don't know how you got into the facility in the first place and you left it in me for over an hour." Duncan glared at him. "How could I forget that?"

"My point exactly." Mal told him. "This time I'm not in a facility and I can do it to you and leave you in a public place where I'm 100% sure that someone will find you at if I leave you there. Do you really want your tough persona to end because you did something stupid? Nobody is going to believe you if you blame me, as far as everyone else is concerned Mal's gone and Mike has control again."

Duncan didn't even have a response for this, he knew what Mal wanted and so he gave in and got on his knees in the shallow water and started to slowly slide Mal's dick into his mouth, he knew that slow would tease Mal and he loved it because it was really the only power over Mal that he had. Duncan enjoyed it a little too much, he started to take his tongue and slowly moved his tongue around Mal's cock making sure that the coolness from the metal tongue piercing touched Mal and that caused Mal to moan lightly.

"Stop doing that..." Mal moaned. "Go faster."

"Make up your mind Mal, do you want it fast or do you want me to stop?" Duncan pulled away and looked up at him with a smirk.

"Shut up! You don't get a say in this." Mal glared at him and he started to blush.

"I thought this was your favorite part." Duncan laughed at him. "Don't you just want to cum in my mouth? I know you want to and I'll tell you a little secret, it's my favorite part too!"

"Get up." Mal moved away from Duncan. "We're done for tonight."

"That's it?" Duncan glared. "You're just ending it with that? No witty comments? You're getting a soft spot for me, aren't you Mal?"

"If you don't shut the fuck up right now I'm going to take you to the deep end of the pool and I'm going to fucking drown you." Mal glared at him and stepped out of the pool and put his clothes on and stormed off into the playa and lit up a cigarette as he walked in. Duncan was amazed that for once in his life he actually won against Mal.

* * *

**There we go. People have been asking me to do another Malcan fic for a long time and I felt that this would be the perfect time to do this. I also felt it was time that Duncan won one over on Mal even though Mal got what he wanted I still think for a Malcan that this one is rather tame for me. I plan on writing more, Malcan is my experimental sex fic go to, for whatever reason I can write them easier then I can write Chrisney or AleHeather **


End file.
